A festa começa agora
by Ia-Chan
Summary: Shaka se sente triste com o pouco caso dos amigos em relação a seu aniversário...mas alguém vai consola-lo! E como!XD Atenção:YAOI! Mandem comentários!XD


Esta série pertence ao Masami Kurumada, só estou pegando "emprestado" os personagens...esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

O gênero é yaoi, e, sim, contém cenas lemon....quem não se sentir a vontade com relacionamentos homossexuais tenha a maturidade de sair dessa página. Não aceitarei críticas em relação a isso. Quem gostar, fique a vontade e por favor me mande comentários!XD

A festa começa agora

Tarde do dia do aniversário sozinho. Eis uma coisa que ninguém merece. No entanto estava eu, largado em uma rede - presente de Aldebaram- sozinho. Fosse outro dia eu não teria me incomodado, da varanda era possível ver a lindo jardim das árvores gêmeas a até um pedacinho do mar. Mas era meu aniversário e...ninguém havia dedicado sequer alguns minutos para ir me cumprimentar, nem as pessoas que conheço desde a mais tenra infância. Balanço a rede, impotente para fazer qualquer outra coisa e sinto lágrimas escorrendo por minha face.

De repente, uma mão em meu ombro.

-Shaka...-Viro para ver quem é e me deparo com alguém que a muito não via. A última vez que o vi fora antes da batalha de Hades e já havia passado mais ou menos um ano que Atena havia nos ressuscitado.

-Fênix? Que faz aqui?- Devia ser uma coincidência ele vir justamente naquele dia, afinal, desde quando ele sabia a data de meu aniversário?

-Ora Shaka, já está tão caduco que sequer se lembra do dia de seu aniversário?!-Disse rindo de minha ingenuidade.

-Ah...E você veio me dizer "parabéns"?!- Não sei por que minha voz sai irônica.

-Sim...

-Pois já está livre, agora que cumpriu sua "missão" em nome da educação, Fênix.- Não sei por que digo aquilo. Talvez fosse raiva que eu estava descontando. Raiva das pessoas que eu considerava "amigas de infância" e não se designaram a ver-me. Raiva de Ikki, que demorara tanto para ir me ver, provavelmente achando que precisaria de um motivo especial para isto.

-Grosso. Eu tinha vindo ao Santuário só para isso!- Vira-se e eu me desespero, querendo que ele volte.

-Espera Ikki!- Ele virou somente o rosto, com uma mão no batente da porta.

-Desculpa...Eu...eu não sei o que me deu...

Ele se aproxima novamente, se abaixando para ficar de minha altura, a da rede. Limpa as lágrimas que eu nem havia percebido que tinham escorrido por meu rosto. E ri, com aquele jeito meio provocante dele e que eu admito que sempre achei lindo.

-Não liga não, Shaka, é a idade que chega e deixa as pessoas ranzinzas!

-Ei! Eu não sou tão velho assim... -Eu ia acrescentar que ele que era um pirralho, mas estaria mentindo, ele era um homem, e lindo...

Ele riu ainda mais.

-É o que todos dizem...Ei, eu sei que já cumpri minha "missão", mas não se incomoda se eu ficar te fazendo companhia?

-C-Claro! De forma alguma!- Até gaguejei em minha ânsia por responder. Ele notou isso com um sorriso, devia saber o quanto sua presença me desconcertava. Levantou-se, por uma razão que não atinei na hora.

-E além disso ainda não te cumprimentei direito! Venha cá, quero te dar um abraço.

Um abraço. Quanto tempo fazia que eu não recebia um? Eu nem lembrava...Sentei-me na rede e ia levantar-me também para abraça-lo, mas para minha surpresa foi ele quem se abaixou, me empurrando de volta para a rede, me envolvendo naqueles braços e me fazendo sentir-me seguro, querido. Nem ao menos percebi seu corpo em cima do meu e como deveria ser comprometedor para um observador de fora. Mas corei, depois, quando percebi uma de suas coxas no meio de minhas pernas e seu corpo prensado ao meu. O pior é que sem que eu notasse meu corpo já havia tomado a providência de enroscar meus braços pelo pescoço dele e apoiar minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu até mesmo já tinha fechado os olhos sem perceber! Não que ficar de olhos fechados não fosse normal para mim.

Fingíamos ser normal aquele abraço, como se qualquer um que fosse dizer parabéns para outro fizesse aquilo. O corpo dele estava tenso, assim como o meu, pela incerteza, por aquele contato tão próximo, por aquela situação tão inusitada, embora eu ache que foi tudo o que eu quis desde que eu tinha o reencontrado.

Suspirei, puxando-o mais e levantando um pouco a perna que estava no meio das dele. Ele pareceu ficar menos tenso com aquilo, percebendo que meu corpo cedia ao abraço e meus músculos relaxavam. Apertou-me mais nos braços e eu quebrei o silêncio:

-Nossa, eu estava mesmo precisando de um abraço...é tão bom... Nem sei qual foi à última vez que abracei alguém assim.- Murmurei no ouvido dele e senti-o arrepiar-se. Ele devia achar que eu estava tentando seduzi-lo e, acho que inconscientemente eu realmente estava fazendo aquilo.

Levantou a cabeça de meu ombro por um momento e fez menção de levantar-se, acho que apenas para testar minha reação. Afrouxou o abraço, mas eu fiz uma cara tão desconsolada que ele riu:

-E quer fazer o favor de me soltar, loiro?!- Disse brincando.

-Querer eu não quero...Eu já tava quase dormindo aqui. E você, quer que eu te solte?

O olhar dele mudou. Havia um brilho diferente naqueles olhos. O rosto dele tinha um pequeno sorriso, mas estava sério. Questionei-o com os olhos e ele passou o polegar pela minha face sorrindo. Aproximou mais o rosto do meu continuou a acariciar-lo e, embora eu já esperasse, me surpreendi quando ele me beijou no canto da boca.

Arregalei os olhos e ele se afastou um pouco, confuso.

-Ahn...desculpa...acho que já vou indo e...- Não o deixei acabar a frase, puxei-o de novo para baixo e beijei aquela boca tentadora. Nossos lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente e pareciam querer recuperar o tempo perdido. Nossas línguas se enroscavam sem pudor, mas carinhosamente. Nos afastamos e sorrimos um para o outro, enquanto eu acariciava os cabelos rebeldes. Queria entrar naqueles olhos, sempre tão profundos e misteriosos, mas dessa vez com suas emoções expostas. Era um olhar apaixonado, assim como deveria ser o meu naquela hora.

-Ikki...você foi cruel comigo...eu não podia nem mesmo sair do Santuário e você não vinha...

-Desculpa...vou tentar compensar isso...- Sorriu malicioso e me beijou de novo, e de novo... até pararmos para ver juntos o sol que se punha, abraçados.

Quando o sol finalmente desapareceu, ele selou com um beijo, mas reclamei quando ele passou a mão por minha coxa de forma ousada.

-Hmm...o que você...está fazendo Ikki...? N-Não sei se você reparou, mas eu estou de túnica e...-Ele continuou me acariciando daquela forma íntima, indo em direção a minha virilha. E meu corpo, sem que eu tivesse dado autorização, arrepiava. Gemidos já saíam de minha garganta quando ele parou e arregalou os olhos.

-Nossa...você aqui no Santuário não vestem nada por baixo, não?! Fácil acesso...

Corei. O que mais eu podia fazer? Ikki sorriu e tentou levantar minha túnica.

-IKKI!!

-Hm? Que foi? -Tentou continuar levantando a túnica, se fazendo de desentendido.

-Deixe minha túnica onde está. Eu tenho vergonha...

-Certo...-E para minha surpresa ele não mexeu em minha roupa mais. Só debaixo dela...Eu comecei a gemer alto quando ele agarrou meu sexo, em uma masturbação rápida. Mas o pior, ou o melhor eu diria, foi quando ele começou a beijar meu membro por cima da roupa.- Agora estou de acordo com suas condições, Shaka?

-A-Ah...pára Ikki! Hmm..-Eu pedia para que ele parasse com aquelas carícias atrevidas, mas meus gemidos me traíam. Na realidade era uma batalha interna. Meu corpo queria, minha mente rejeitava, não achando coerente me entregar tão logo o havia beijado.

Mas essa batalha interna teve um vencedor, quando ele começou a lamber a ponta da glande ou até mesmo chupa-la por cima do tecido, enquanto uma mão masturbava meu membro e a outra apertava minha bunda. Não procurei mais conter meus gemidos e ele teve a certeza de que eu estava gostando.

Tirou a própria camiseta e abriu o jeans que vestia, descendo sua calça até os joelhos, enquanto eu me inquietava pelo que viria. Abriu minhas pernas e as colocou em seus ombros.

Ikki! Não, pára com isso...- mas ele nem me ouviu. Devia saber que era só um esforço final de minha razão.

-Hã? O que disse mesmo, Shaka?- Disse o maldito, enquanto roçava seu pênis por minha entrada. E nenhum ser humano resistiria àquilo! Gemi alto e rebolei. Ele entrou com suavidade dentro de mim, metendo só a pontinha daquele pau imenso. Gemi e ele gemeu também, mas tirou o autocontrole não sei daonde para ainda me provocar.-Ahhh, agora que entendi! Você pediu para parar, né?- E tirou novamente o sexo de meu ânus.

-Não Ikki! Agora mete e...

Ouvi barulhos, vozes. Alguém acendeu uma luz mais distante e...

-SURPRESA!!

Ah fui me esquecer que naquele Santuário só se faziam festas surpresas?! Ikki e eu arregalamos os olhos, assim como todos os presentes/intrusos.

-Err...

-Hã...

-Bom...

-Então...

Ikki logo puxou a própria calça e baixou minha túnica, saindo da posição e ficando de pé.

-É...então gente, vamos para a festa! Só que é melhor nós transferirmos para a...sala!- Ikki riu sem graça.- Porque eu acho que o Shaka não quer bagunça no quarto dele não...principalmente porque depois faremos outro tipo de _festa _depois aqui...

Fiquei vermelho enquanto todos riam e ele me enlaçava pelos ombros. Eu até mesmo tentava esconder minha ereção, completamente dolorida e exposta, por eu estar sem roupas íntimas e por ser tão fina a túnica, mas sem sucesso, não escapei dos comentários maldosos e explicações...

Suspirei aliviado quando a festa acabou, mas na realidade eu havia adorado a surpresa. Se fosse dez minutos mais tarde... Mas enfim,a festa começava agora, como disse a Ikki enquanto o levava para meu quarto.


End file.
